


Dry burn

by buttrutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperate Louis, Felching, M/M, No Lube, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrutt/pseuds/buttrutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up with back pressed against Harrys hard cock. He gets needy, Harry let's him have what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry burn

Harry and Louis had been inseparable since they first made eye contact, always next to each other and touching in some way.  
In their earlier years, they hadn’t been too committed. Most of what they did was innocent besides for the rushed hand jobs, not sure if they were ready to go further or not. When they were around other people, their love was shameless. They all but snogged on camera, Niall had caught them cuddling on the couch countless times, expect it wasn’t just cuddling. Louis had this desperate edge to him all the time.  
Their cuddle sessions would start out innocent, just holding each other, kissing every now and then.  
And then Louis would some how end up with Harry’s knee pressed into his crotch, and Louis would shamelessly grind into his knee, panting and whining in Harry’s ear until he came in his pants. 

Go forward four years, and now they’re more modest.  
They both knew what they liked and they’ve tried just about everything under the sun. They were no longer shy with each other, and their relationship was as perfect as ever, even with having to hide it from the world, they were still completely happy. Louis lost his desperate side with age, only coming out when Harry would see how many times he could make Louis cum in one night. His record is five. Seven if you count dry orgasms. 

Harry remembers that night, he had to stay out all week, doing his management’s bidding with trying to convince the world that Harry was a straight male dating a straight female, and he definitely wasn’t having amazing sex with his band mate. No offense against Taylor herself, Louis know she’s just doing what she was asked to, but he really can’t stand her. Anyone that got in the way of time with Harry he had a slight problem with. It was 2:35am when Harry got home from acting like he was in love with Taylor, and what he walked in on was a sight he’d never forget. Just walking into their shared bedroom, Harry could tell something was off, the atmosphere felt thick. Louis was laying in their bed with a pair of boxers on and Harry’s big purple sweater, shaking. At first glance, Harry thought he was sleeping and was just cold. So he walked over to him to pull the cover over him before hearing small sniffles and seeing Louis start to quickly try and dry his eyes, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice. Harry was maybe a bit of airhead sometimes, but he knew when his baby was upset. He quickly walked over to Louis side of the bed and knelt down where Louis was rolled over on his side. His boy looked at him and gave him the best smile he could managed, before accepting his defeat, knowing he couldn’t fool Harry, and letting tears silently roll down his cheeks. Harry urgently got onto the bed and cradled Louis in his arm, pulling him into his chest and running his fingers up and down Louis back. He cried in Harry’s shoulder, absolutely soaking his shirt there. Eventually, after Harry saying “I love you” approximately 20 times, Louis’s crying had subsided to small sniffles and little hiccups. Harry felt like now was an alright time ask him what was wrong. He pulled Louis back and ran his thumbs under both his eye’s, drying any tears that were left and kissed his lips softly. Harry ran his hands up and down his sides and kissed his forehead. “What’s got you so upset, sweetheart?” Harry asked quietly, pulling Louis back against his check. “It’s stupid, really. Please don’t worry about it, I just think way too much about little stuff.” Louis said. Harry looked him and eyes, “It’s Taylor, isn’t it?” Louis nodded slowly. Harry sighed softly continuing looking into Louis now deep blue eyes. “Darling, I know this is a lot. I wish I could change this, I really do baby. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. But this is how it is right now, we’re not allowed to be out. We will be eventually. And our fans will support us, they’ll love us together. I love us together. You’re so beautiful, I couldn’t imagine my life with anyone else Lou. You mean so much to me baby, please don’t ever think that the time I’m forced to spend with Taylor is taking anything away from our relationship. I think about you while I’m with her, I feel miserable when I’m not around you. I’m hurting too and I need you with me through out the day. Management promised this wouldn’t last long, it’s just to promote the album. Everyone will know about us soon, baby.” Louis sighed and nodded. “I guess it was very selfish of me, you have to sit here and go through the same thing when I’m with Eleanor.” Harry kissed Louis on the lips, sweet and quick. He then stood up and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers and crawled in bed with Louis. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Their legs slotted together and kissing slowly, no real intention behind it other than just being together. Louis brought a hand up to rest on Harry’s neck, reaching up a little to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. Louis pulled himself closer to him, making Harry’s leg rub against his crotch and oh. Louis was hard, like really hard. He let out a small whimper, followed by “daddy.” Harry knew what this meant, it meant Louis still wasn’t over this, he was still upset. He got extremely submissive when he was upset, whimpering and whining, he would sometimes cry while Harry sucked on the rim of his hole. It was always amazing none the less, Harry lived his hear his little mewls. That night, Louis brought back his desperate side. Harry gave him his everything, anything that Louis wanted. And what he wanted was to cum over and over until he couldn’t tell where he was. And Harry did just that, Louis came five times and had two dry orgasms. After that, Louis stayed extra clingy, but never let out that desperate side again. Said he was embarrassed even after Harry assured that it was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

So now here they are, it’s 9:47 am and Harry is fast asleep, being the big spoon and Louis is busy trying not to cum. Harry is a heavy sleeper, always. They had stayed up all night watching Steven Universe because “Lou, it’s such a cute show I think you’ll really like it please watch just one episode.” And who was Louis to deny Harry at least a chance at this dorky show. It turns out the Steven Universe is pretty good. And by 7 am they had watched every episode, even though Harry was asleep about 6 episodes ago. Louis knew that he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, there’s no way. He needs about 9 hours of sleep a night, and if he has the chance he’ll take it. They were both in bed naked, they hadn’t been having sex, it’s just they both find it comfortable to sleep naked so why not? Louis had been almost asleep when he felt Harry’s cock start to harden against the bottom of his back. Once he realized what was happening, he was wide awake. Even though every other part of his body was definitely feeling his age, his cock thought he was still 16. Louis was half hard within 5 minuets, but Harry’s arms were tucked under Louis side, keeping him flush against him, back to chest. He tried to his best to just ignore his growing erection, he rolled over just a little bit so he was laying on his stomach almost, hoping that he could just fall asleep. But the sudden friction just made his cock fatten up to complete hardness. Louis sighed, coming to terms with his current situation. So he laid in bed and ground his hips in the bed in small circles, trying his best not to wake up Harry. The friction really wasn’t doing much than taking the edge off. He needed a lot more to be where he wanted to be. Suddenly Harry shifted, he was still on his side but he shifted further down the bed. Something he usually does, always wakes up with his head below the pillows instead of on them. The change in position meant that Harry’s cock was against Louis ass and fuck. Now its bad, it was manageable before, there was a little hope but now there’s none. Harry’s cock is against his ass and it could just be taken, it would be a bit rough considering he can’t exactly lube his cock up. Louis thought about it for a while, but settled instead for just grinding against him very slowly. He pushed his hips back, pulling his cheeks apart a little so Harry’s cock could fit between. Louis turned his head into his bicep and bit down, trying to stifle his whimper. His cock lay hot and heavy between Louis cheeks, his head pressed just below Louis hole. His hole clenches and unclenches around the cock laying against it. Louis pushed back a little, panting softly and lined Harry’s cock up directly to his hole. Not pushing back, just teasing. He slowly circled his hips, closing his eyes tight and whining quietly into the pillow. He heard a quiet snore from Harry and took that as his opportunity to maybe push Harry in a little bit. Except a little was a little more than he expected. He pushed down and the head of Harry’s cock broke Louis unprepared tight ring, making him let a quite loud broken sob. Louis felt Harry shift around behind him, suddenly Louis hair was being tucked behind his ear and Harry was peppering small kisses up and down Louis now exposed neck. “What’re you doing, sweetheart?” Louis cock leaked a bead of precum at the name. “F-Fuck… I-Harry, baby, please” Harry smiled and bit Louis ear lobe softly, whispering “were you gonna use daddy’s cock to get yourself off, baby? Think I wouldn’t wake up? Or were you hoping I’d wake up? Find you here all needy, trying to fuck yourself on my cock without even properly stretching yourself.” Suddenly Harry pulled Louis hips back, all in one go without any warning. Louis ass was now flush against Harry’s pelvis. Louis whimpered and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. “Daddy, daddy, daddy please. Hurts daddy, I’m not stretched.” Harry felt sympathy for his poor baby, slowly whispering in his ear “Baby, you’re free to get off my cock. But if not, take what you want. I’m not doing this for you, act like I’m still asleep and take my cock.” Louis cried out again and pushed himself further back on Harry’s cock, making it go deeper. It hurt, it really did. But the stretch was amazing and it was so much, so big. Louis felt full, his husbands cock deep inside him, making him feel it in his belly. He ground his hips against Harry slowly, making small figure eights with his bum. He panted hard, his eyes closed tight as Harry sucked love bites into his neck and played with the head of Louis cock, running his finger back and forth over his slit. Louis was spent, officially desperate. “Please, haz, daddy-I….please fuck me.” Harry squeezed Louis cock softly making him sob and push back against Harry’s cock again. He took his hand away, Louis instantly whimpering and gasping. Harry rolled over, keeping his cock buried deep in Louis tight hole. Louis was now laying on his stomach, his cock pressed into the mattress and Harry was laying on top of him. He sat up, pulling Louis hips up and slowly pulled his cock out almost all the way then shoving it back in twice as fast. Louis moaned out Harry’s name, biting his lip to the point of bleeding. Harry did that two more times before finding a steady rhythm and fucking Louis senseless. “Not gonna be able to walk tomorrow without thinking about me fucking you dry, baby” Louis whined and hung with head down low, watching his almost purple cock swing between his tan legs. Harry was squeezing Louis thighs hard, forcing him to meet each thrust. Louis let out a moan on every exhale. “Daddy…dadd-please, harder daddy” Harry shoved his cock deep inside his beautiful boy with every thrust, letting his babys sexy moans edge him closer to orgasm. At first, Harry’s cock in Louis arse dry was painful. Now with the only lubricate being Harrys precome, it is amazing. Louis feels so full and so raw. He can feel that familiar coil in stomach and he knows he close. “Close daddy, so close.” Harry pounded into him fast, chasing his own orgasm. “Come.” And so Louis did, hard, he fisted the bed sheets and moaned out Harrys name loud, whimpering and panting hard with his cock sandwiched between his chest and the bed, he comes alone from the friction from the bed and Harry’s thick cock. As he comes down from his high, his hole spasms and clenches, making Harry’s throbbing cock release white strips of cum inside his husbands hole. Harry pushes Louis down into the bad, letting his cock release all his cum inside his baby. He kisses up and down the back of Louis neck, waiting until hes soft enough to pull out. Slowly Harry rolls off Louis back and Louis rolls on his back, staring up at his green eyed beauty. Harry kisses his lips softly, and then his jaw line. He climbs onto Louis chest and rubs his hands over his nipples softly. Louis smiled up at his boy and mouthed the words “I love you.” Harry leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. “I love you too, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful and so good for me.” Harry started trailing kisses down Louis torso, stopping at his cock. He glanced up at Louis, giving him a smirk and kissed the head of Louis cock softly. Louis gasped and pulled away a little, still sensitive. Harry left it at that and kissed down further, spreading Louis thighs softly. He looked at his hole, Harry’s cum slowly seeped out Louis hole. He pointed his tongue in and lapped at his own cum slowly. Louis let out small mewls above him as Harry started properly eating his cum out of his husbands quivering hole. His face was pressed flush between Louis cheeks as he drank the smell of sex and sweat and something else that was purely Louis. His boyfriend moaned softly above him, reaching down and tugging on a few curls as Harry didn’t give up his relentless lapping. As soon as he felt satisfied, Harry sat up and looked Louis in the eye, slowly licking his lips and getting the bit of cum that had gotten onto his cheeks. Louis moaned and bit his lip, watching his boyfriend being seductive but he was also spent. He was barley awake but he wanted to watch the show, his sexy boyfriend being the amazing lover he was. Harry crawled up Louis body and laid next to him, pulling him into his arms. “You okay, love?” Harry asked, kissing the top of Louis head softly. “Yeah baby, I’m fine” Harry smiled and looked Louis in the eye. “ I didn’t go too far? I know me being in you dry hurt.” Louis shook his head softly “No, Haz, you were perfect. Loved it, it felt so real and close. Never felt more connected with you Harry.” Harry smiled and rubbed Louis back softly. “I still feel bad baby. Let’s go get cleaned up and I’ll make us mid-morning after sex pancakes” Louis giggled and kissed Harry, because how could he not? After sex pancakes is all he needs in his life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short, its my first. cut me a break


End file.
